kissing girls
by BAlyse
Summary: All she wanted was some time alone to dance she didn't expect a girl to appear out of nowhere and kiss her, but it wasn't that bad. Oneshot Ino/Hinata warning: yuri and cussing


Disclaimer: I own nothing! if I did there would be a lot more yuri in Naruto. :3

Warning: cussing and girl's kissing. If you don't like don't read I really don't care. .

* * *

It wasn't really her fault that none of the guys could keep up with her when she dance, nope, and it wasn't her fault that she knew the guy parts better than the female roles, either. Shifting in the well cushion booth at the back of the club, the blonde glance side to side trying to see any young dancer through the musky fog created from cigarette smoke and a cheap fog machine.

She couldn't help but noted, that most the people dancing were more than likely in their late teens early twenties, a bit to young for her taste. Pushing back into the cushion a frown disturbed her pale pink lips, this wasn't what she really wanted to be doing on her Saturday night. Coming to the club dateless and alone, her boyfriend had dumped her accusing her of being to immature.

Rolling her eyes on the thought, she couldn't help but snicker silently, it was quiet comical that he had been the one to call her childish. The last time she check she wasn't the one who wanted to a dog, or decide it would be better to go to a dog park for a date just so they could be "one with the dog". What had possessed her to date that stupid boy anyway? Oh right, he was cute and could somewhat dance.

Pushing back into her seat she let the music vibrations fill her being like a lullaby to sooth away the pain she felt, it wasn't the time of day to be thinking of that moronic idiot anyway. Closing her eyes she sank further into the leathered seat feeling more comfortable and at peace, coming here was the only way to relax her mind after a breakup.

Her eyes open slightly at the sound of a drink being set on her table, looking up she found a waiter placing a drink on her table. A bit comprehensive she slanted her eyes in curiosity at the man.

"I didn't order a drink," she stated unease suspicion filling each word.

The waiter smiled down at her and point to his left, " That man over there, order it for you."

Looking over to where the man had pointed her lovely baby blue eyes meet a cold set of brown eyes. The man had silver hair that pulled back into a ponytail while his bangs pulled to each side. He wore a pair of thin oval glasses that almost seem to go with his button up shirt and black pants. The blonde couldn't help but admit he was some what attractive, if only that damn mocking smirk didn't give away his personally.

_Asshole _was the only word she could come up with to describe him, and she wasn't just saying that, oh no, she's seen and dated men like them, they were all assholes. Giving her best smile she lifted the glass and nodded to him, he did the same in return. Bring the drink to her lips, her eyes kept on him to make sure he was still watching, when he wasn't sh dumped the drink into the plant next to her. _That thing could have been drug for all she knew. _

Shaking her hand she slide out of her seat and stood up stretching a bit as she did, if she came to the club she sure as hell wasn't going to just be brooding prick at the club. After all who wants to sit and have some jackass hit on her, when there is probably some hottie in the mesh of bodies dancing just waiting for her. flipping her hair back, the blonde swayed her hips slightly and entered the group.

The heat from the other bodies caused her to feel a rush like every other time, it was addicting to her the way the mass of people could just become one on a floor. Everything was all away from the outside world, nothing matter to any of them the on cognitive thing was the moment they were in now, everything else was left outside the door. That was why she loved it here so much, no ex's, no friends who think they know everything, and especially no boss to push you over the edge with stressing work.

It was so intoxicating the way the music surged through her very being as she let her self go on the floor. Her hips swayed side to side with the rhythm of the song that she couldn't even remember its name not even after the countless times she had heard it, nor did she care to know it. The only thoughts that ran through her mind was the music and how it moved her body.

So into her dance she hadn't noticed the person sneaking up behind her till they wrapped their arms around her waist. Jumping slightly from surprise, the petite woman turned her head to see who her intruder on her high was. Her right eye twitched a little as she secretly cursed the man in the back of her head, for low and behold the asshole who order her the drink was dancing behind her with the damn smile.

That smile, there was something off about it but she didn't know what, all she knew was that it pissed her off beyond belief and if she didn't get away from this man she swore she'd punch someone. Facing forward she decided to humor him for a bit by dancing with him, but that was cut short when he whispered something in her ear about heading to his place.

_Oh hell no! _the girl mind shouted out but never left the lips, her eyes slanted slowly the right eye twitch. Then she turned towards him, her whole body now facing him and smiled lightly before stepping on his foot. With a yelp her quickly let go of her, his face showing a pained expression as he step back a bit from her.

Smiling at him she danced her self away going further into the group of people surrounding her. Once she was so far in, she glanced around for that man giving a happy little hum when she couldn't see him any longer. Now that her nuisance was gone she allowed her self to become one with the music again swaying her hips side the side, her blonde hair that was held up in her ponytail following after the movements.

Soon she was back in beat with the music letting the world disappear around her, no one mattered anymore except for the warm heat that their bodies gave off. It was just pure bliss for her, _her own cloud nine. _But yet again this cloud nine was disturbed when a hand grabbed her own.

Frowning she turned her head ready to yell at the dumbass who had interpreted her, till she was brought into a kiss on the lips. To say that she was stunned would be an understatement, no she had completely shut down to the point where her body stopped had stop, and the blue eye's of her widen with shock. Soon the kiss was over and the other person pulled away, giving the blonde a chance to look at her kisser.

Standing slightly below her was a young, more than likely nineteen, girl who's raven locks creased the sides of her face some sticking because of the sweat while the rest was kept in a messy bun. The hue of her eyes were an almost a pure white color, that made her wonder if she was blind, but quickly dismissed the thought when she was the girl was starting right back at her.

Avoiding the girl's lips, she noted that the girl was quite pale that was covered by a red baggy t-shirt and some tight jeans, both the articles of clothing hid the girl's body well yet still the blossoms couldn't be hidden that well. The outfit was a big contrast to the blonde whom gladly showed of her not as pale complexion with a proactive tight-fitting purple tube top and slightly ripped up low riders. It was a wonder why the girl would even come up to her.

"Hey where ya going pretty little thing," a husky voice called out approaching the two girls. "Don't ya wanna have a great time?"

The raven haired girl scurried quickly to the blonde's side hugging her arm up against her chest. The blue-eyed woman could feel the girl shaking and finally understood why the girl had run over to her. Narrowing her eyes she stood up as straight as she ever had and growled at the man in front of him. Just from his looks she knew she didn't like him, one of those big, tall muscular dumbass who think that all the girl's like him. _What a jackass._

"Hey bud," she venomously growled," can't you see she doesn't want you're stank ass near her. So go back over you boys and _back the fuck off!"_

The man in front of her was taken back a bit from her th malice in her voice to the point where he was going to bark at the girl. Gritting his teeth he look her up and down smirking slightly to himself. She was a beauty.

"Hey sweet thing, he started out, " I didn't mean any harm, you see me and that lovely babe," he pointed to the shivering girl clinging to her arm, "were just having fun, but if you wanna join in I won't mind."

She could feel her right eye twitch at that remark, this guy was making her stomach twisted to the point were she may hurl. Her eyes slanted downwards to muster the greatest glare she could for the stupid prick in front of her. This asshole, from what she was seeing so far, had no respect for woman and there was no way in hell she was going to let him say that crap to her. She wasn't some cheap slut!

It didn't really help that she could feel the girl next to her trembling, no it only made her anger rise. Glancing at the terrified girl clinging helplessly to her, a complete frighten look had taken over her face reminding the other of a rabbit cowering in front of a wolf. The white eyes widen, her pale complexion looking whiter then before, and no matter how she tried to stop he quivering red lips they wouldn't stop with their own tremors.

Lips, the blonde blushed to herself remembering what the girl beside her had done just a couple of minutes ago, yet at the same time couldn't help but smile to her self one of her mischievous little smiles.

" Hey bud," she calmly said with malicious aligning each word, " I appreciate the offer, but she and I are going to have to decline."

Anger flashed but as quick as it appeared it disappeared and replaced with a bogus smile, " Aww and why not little babe, I'm pretty sure you'll love what I have plan," his eyes did a quick scan of the two's body and licked his lip," I'll make sure you scream for more."

She could feel the burf coming up her throat but quickly swallowed it back down, this guy was disgusting. Leaning towards the girl she murmured a slight phrase of "play along" and took her arm out from the girls hold. But soon after wrapped it around her waist pulling her closer to her body , which caused the raven haired girl to tense but slowly let it go trusting the other.

"I'm sorry," she playfully chripped, "but you see," she turned her body more towards the other female leaning in close to her face, "I don't like men~!"

And with that statement she pulled her little accomplice into a kiss, at first she could feel the girl tense from her hold but slowly gave in kissing her back. The blonde smiled in her mind ignoring all her warning negative thoughts about what she was doing was wrong even if it was to get the little prick of an ass away. But despite all those thoughts she had to admit, she kind of like the feeling of the other's lips pressed against her own.

Opening her eyes she glance over to the man, and could feel the smirk that was penetrating her lips. His flustered face and at a lost for words, it gave her the intention to deepen the kiss.

Licking the bottom lip of the other female she begged for an entrance, she could tell the other was hesitant to do so, but kept pestering her to do so. Soon she started to get annoyed that the raven haired girl won't open her lips to the point of her hand grabbing one of the girl's butt cheeks and squeezing it. Upon doing this she received a gasp and an opening into her mouth, quickly so not to miss the chance her tongue darted into warm cavern and teased the other tongue to come and play.

Whether or not the smaller female was trying to push her wet appendage out of the mouth or finally taking part in the act the blonde didn't know. All she did know is that the two were know fighting for the other's submission in their little battle, but neither would be the clear-cut winner for the lack of oxygen was catching up to them.

Pulling apart they both gasp for as much air as their lunges could take in, both completely mesmerized by their dirty little sin they had partaken in together. Neither had noticed that the man's mouth and eyes wide open not believing what he had just seen. It wasn't till he decide to try to speak that he was noticed.

"Damn," he mumbled, "I can't believe it to real lesbians."

Now aware of the man again the taller female gave a cocky smirk, "Damn right!" Feeling confident and complete again the blonde grabbed the dark-haired females hand lacing their fingers together. She stirred up to the man her confident aura filling the very presence of being, and with a sharp jab to his chest she gave a coy little remark, " and you dear sir better back from me and my girl for I have a terrible temper and really wouldn't like to kicked out of my favorite club for beating the shit out of an asshole like you, so be a dear and back the fuck off!"

Grinning she gave the man a shove causing him to fall back a little into another person, and walked off swaying her hips side to side as she did making sure the guy was watching. Her hand-held the other one tightly till the two of them were out of the crowd and out of the club. Once outside she let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding and let her shoulders drop.

"Damn that was fun, huh?" she question the smaller girl as she shifted her body so she was looking at her.

When their eyes locked they stayed completely still and silent for a moment, that both broke out into laughter releasing any fear or anger into a happy filled moment.

"Did you see his face when we kissed!"

"hah I know right, what a loser!"

The two laughed for a little while longer, the smaller one whipping away the tears that started to form from laughing so hard. After the laughter ended it was met with an awkward silence the blonde never experienced before, rubbing the back of her head she gave the other a small smile who in returned looked down blushing and rubbed her arm.

She had no clue what to say to the smaller female, and that was a normal thing for her since she wasn't the silent type. All her friends would comment about how she needed to shut up from time to time or that she was probably talking to just hear her own voice, but hey she had a damn cute voice and she loved to share it. But at that very moment she was at a lost for words in a very awkward moment.

With an awkward laugh the blonde spoke, " Well I guess this is bye, huh?"

The smaller female quickly looked up at the older female a sadden looked covering her face like a child losing a new friend, it made her stomach twist a little.

"Y-yeah," the raven haired girl stuttered out and bowed a little," thank you for your help back there."

"No problem," she replied while giving a small smile then she rubbed the back of her head, " I didn't really like the looks of that guy anyway seemed like a real dickhead."

Nodding slightly the other female looked down at the ground again, it brought a sigh to her lips was this girl shy or something?

"Well then," the blonde started as she turned on her heels facing in the direction to where the parking lot was and waved her hand to the other, "I hope to see you around."

Before she could even start walking her arm that was down being pulled forcing her to turn around to met the sweet lips of her smaller companion. Yet just as quick as the kiss happen it stop and the other pulled away letting go of the woman's arm and muttering out incoherent words while facing down.

"What was that?" the taller female asked looking down at the girl a little stun by the surprise kiss( for the second time).

" M . . ame . . .H . .nata," was all the other could stutter out her face a burning red color.

The blonde raised her eyebrow still unable to understand what the girl was saying, "Could you repeat that, please?"

"My name is Hinata!" The smaller one shouted while looking up her face bright red with embarrassment.

Surprise was what first appeared across the older ones face but was quickly cleared away with a gentle smile.

It's nice to meet you Hinata," The blonde purred out as she extend her hand out, "My name is Ino."

Hinata looked at the hand her face still a bright red and then back at Ino's face before she too extend her hand out grasping the other. But all to soon was she pulled into the others embrace that she felt her face go overly hot to the point where she may pass out when she felt the gentle kiss on her forehead. The lips didn't stay to long there before moving closer to her ear to whisper something almost inaudible into her ear.

Then the heat was gone and the woman named Ino was walking away smiling leaving Hinata red-faced and alone in front of the club. She felt as if thought she was going to faint there on the spot when she heard the calling behind her. Turning around her friend Sakura and the others were waving at her telling her it was time to go. Scurrying quickly to them the raven haired girl took one more look back to see the blonde's retreating figure.

_"Next time you want to go kissing girl's make sure to find me, I'll show you more fun things that we could do besides just kissing~"_

If her face wasn't already heated up it was now, just remembering that sentence made the girl feel faint to the point of her. . .

" Hinata, Hey Hinata don't faint here!"

"Oh my gosh Hinata are you okay!"

Ino couldn't help but smirk to herself as she looked at the scene, she a new reason to come to this club. Humming a tune to herself the blonde just couldn't wait to come back to see _her little rabbit._


End file.
